sitting_ducksfandomcom-20200213-history
The Coaster of Fear
The Coaster of Fear is a Sitting Ducks episode. Plot This episode starts with Ed stretching Bill. After getting done, Bill wants to see how tall he is, noticing he didn't get there, Ed stretches his head up to the right size. Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle are excited about "The Coaster of Doom". While in the car, Aldo think that Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle shouldn't ride "The Coaster of Doom", thinking it's too dangerous. They think Aldo worries too much. At the carnival, Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle spots Fred, Raoul, Arvy, Ally and Wallace (with Bally). Ed decide that they should ride all of the rides, and save "The Coaster of Doom" for last. During the montage, all of the kids ride all of the rides they could find. After the rides, Bill start to think riding "The Coaster of Doom" isn't a good idea. Bill, scared, says that he is hungry, the kids agree with him, as they go get something to eat, while Bill sighs in relief. They go to a stand called "The Decoy Stand", Bev works there. Bev tells them about the ride, while Bill sweats uncormfortably. After eating, the kids are now ready to ride "The Coaster of Doom". Bill decide they should ride a ride he think is safe "Tuggy Boats", but Arvy tells Bill to get them off the ride and take them back to the roller coaster. During the long line, Bill tries to sneak out, but Bev sees him, Bill lies by telling her he was just warming up for the ride. Ed grabs Bill and think he should lead the way. The kids all tell Bill to get on the ride, Bill is now frightened up, Arvy and Raoul start teasing Bill, by calling him a chicken, fraidy duck and wuss. Bill told them he can prove he's not a chicken, fraidy duck and wuss, Bill gets on the ride. Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle went through the ride, until they went twice by accident, then Ed, Oly and Waddle gets scared, realizing this and the roller coaster straps loose, causing them fly off the tracks and into the city. Aldo comes to see if they're okay, but the guy who works for "The Coaster of Doom" tells them they're not, as the roller coaster strapped loose, sending them flying to the city, Aldo gets worried. The roller coaster continues flying through Duck-Alligatorville and also downtown. The roller coaster goes through a construction site, and went flying up a dump truck, sending them flying through the sky and gets caught by an airplane. The roller coaster falls off the airplane, and lands on the "Duck Statue of Liberty". It bends over and then flings them to a jungle, landing a tree. The tree also bends over as it shows a monkey, gorilla and giraffe talking in animal language. The tree flings Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle to Paris, France. They land on the Eiffel Tower, it bends down showing a resturant, with a french duck selling croissants. The Eiffel Tower flings sending them up to outer space, as they panic. After seeing a satellite, they plummet to Earth. The roller coaster lands down to back where they started. Bill states he'll never set foot on another roller coaster. Ed state that the runaway roller coaster through town was cool, Oly and Waddle agreed with that. They think they should ride again, but Bill said "Let's not", as the episode ends. Quotes *(The roller coaster goes up) *(Bill closes his eyes) *Ed: "This is gonna be it!" *Oly: "Slappity-slap!" *Waddle: "Yeah!" *(The roller coaster is up and stops) *Bill: "Is it over?" *Ed: "No, it's just getting started!" *(Bill opens his eyes, and sees the view of the ride, with Warner Bros.' "Twanging" sound effect playing while the camera zooms back and forward, Bill is completely frightened) *Bill: (screams in terror) *(Bill's life flashes before his eyes, showing his past as a baby, a toddler in daycare, a preschooler in preschool, a student in kindergarten, even his future as a teen, graduating from school, an adult, having a job, married, then old, sleeping on the couch, then his death at the graveyard, with a grave that says "R.I.P. Bill", then goes back to his current life) *(Bill's heart beats, panting and sweating uncomfortable) *(Then the roller coaster starts flying down the tracks) *Ed, Oly and Waddle: "Yeah!" *Bill: (screams) *Ed: "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!!!!!!!!!!!!" *Bill: "Whoa!" *Ed: "This is fun!" *Oly: "I'll say!" *Waddle: "Whee!" *Bill: (panting) *(The roller coaster goes through three loops) *(After that, Bill gets sick and almost barfs) *(The roller coaster goes through zig-zags) *Ed: "Yeah! Whoo-hoo! Whee! Yee-haw! YEAH!" *Bill: (screaming) *(The roller coaster is almost finished) *Bill: "Thank goodness!" *(The roller coaster somehow continues on riding) *Bill: "Huh? Guys, did you see? The ride was supposed to stop, but it's riding!" *(Ed, Oly and Waddle are clueless) *Bill: "We're stuck!" *Ed, Oly and Waddle: "Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhh!" (Screams) *(The roller coaster continues flying on the tracks, until it straps loose, sending Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle flying off the tracks, and into the town) *Aldo: "Mr.? Where are my brothers?" *Manager: "Oh, those four ducks! The coaster strapped loose sending them flying into town!" *Aldo: (gasp) "How did you know that?" *Manager: "I know everything!" *Aldo: "I hope they're all right." *(Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle scream as the roller coaster lands on the street, continues flying through town. They ride through a construction site and up a dump truck, flying through the sky and getting caught by an airplane. They fall off the airplane, and land on the "Duck Statue of Liberty" as it bends over and flings them to a jungle, landing on a tree it bends over showing a monkey, gorilla and giraffe talking in animal language, as the subtitles "Hey, there! How are your doing?") *Ed: "Sorry, we can't understand you!" *(The tree flings Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle as the animals say "Bye!" in animal language. They scream as they land to Paris, France on the Eiffel Tower as it bends down to a resturant) *French Duck: "Crossaints?" *Ed: "No thank you, we're not hungry!" *(The Eiffel Tower flings Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle up to the sky, and suddenly up to outer space) *Waddle: (looking down) "Huh?" *(The ducks realize they're up in outer space, with the moon in the background, and start to panic) *(Waddle screams in panic, then holds on to Oly, a satellite flies by between them) *(Pans down to Earth, with the boys, Bev, Aldo and the manager) *Manager: "Uh-oh!" *Aldo: "What?" *Manager: "They're up in space, and after a satellite they're gonna fall down to Earth!" *Ed: "Uh-oh!" *Bill, Oly and Waddle: "Not good!" *(They scream while falling down the Earth, as they are holding their hands up the air off the handles of the coaster) *(The sound of their screaming from the distance, as the boys, Bev, Aldo and the manager are hearing their scream) *Manager: "Uh-oh! I think we better RUN!!!!" *(They take off running, the roller coaster lands down to back where they started, destroying it) Trivia *This will be the first time Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle went up to outer space. They will go up to space again in "A Look Through Life" and the third will be "Elevator to the Sky". Category:Rumored episodes Category:Vhs Category:Episodes